The Calling
by Tsurara11
Summary: Kagome and Shippo have been gone from the Inutachi for the last ten years. One day they find Rin and Sesshomaru being attacked by a large group of miko's and Monks. Afterwards Sesshomaru does the unthinkable. Can Kagome grow into her calling?
1. Chapter 1

I have posted this on Dokuga. I thought I should post it here as well. I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 1: Being A Savior

Shippo and I run through the forest along the border of the Western Lands, which we have called our home for the last ten years. Shippo has grown much taller in that time and is now almost as tall as me, in my new form. The reason for my change is that I asked the completed jewel give each of my friends to make the right one wish. Shippo wished that, I be given a body that would stand the test of time, so that I could teach him and live as long as him.

I changed that day into a white fox demoness. White fox demons are rare and females are even rarer, because we are hunted for our lovely fur coats and our three tails each of, which increases its owners Ki exponentially. Deep gold stripes grace my cheeks, wrists, and waist. In the last nine years, I have changed my attire from that of modern times to a kimono over hakamas. My kimono is silver with a black outlining with black hakamas.

Shippo and I have been traveling along the border for about six hours when we hear a scream of pain. We head towards the scream and pull up to a stop when we see a group of four mikos and five monks surrounding Sesshomaru. They have him tied down to the ground and are stabbing him with arrow points to torture him. Shippo and I growl loudly, catching the attention of all of the beings in the clearing.

"Oh, just our luck a lovely white three tailed kitsune and a kit," whispered a monk.

"Ah, such lovely hair and fur she has. Just imagine the value of her fur let alone her tails. She seems to be very well kept much unlike most other demons," replied a miko.

I growled loudly at the meaning of those words. These idiots are the holy version of trappers. I looked around and se the reason why Sesshomaru had allowed himself to be captured.

"Run Shippo and Lady Kitsune," Rin screamed.

The man holding Rin slaps her across the face. I am before the man in less than a second, while Shippo is guarding my back. I smirk as I could feel the power of the spell meant to trap demons without singeing any of the demons fur. The monk holding Rin gasps as he realizes that the spell has no effect on me what so ever.

"Never mess with a white, three tailed kitsune darling. We have many secrets and have plenty of hidden abilities. Plus it helps having miko powers," I whisper in his ear before ramming my hand through his neck.

I grab Rin around the waist and carry her over to a safe spot, a bit higher up on the hill. I raise a barrier around her and smile down at her, like I used to when we met when I was human. She returns the smile, as I run back to the fight. I pull out my sword Mizu Doragon and one of my Sais. As I move along Sesshomaru's side, I cut through the reiki powered ropes releasing him. I use my reiki to destroy the ofundas, so that they don't cause any more damage to Sesshomaru. Shippo is killing the Monks, while I am dealing with the mikos, who are firing arrows at me trying not to kill me as they didn't wish to ruin my pelt in my demon form. I hiss as one of their arrows grazed one of my tails. My tails thrash in my anger.

'Let me out. These mikos are a threat to our life and to those who we are here to protect,' my demon, Shini, commands.

'No Shini. I will most likely have to deal with a very pissed off inner demon of Sesshomaru's once this is over,' I remind her.

Shini shuts up and allows me to go about killing the mikos. After the deaths of the first two, the mikos no longer care about the fur bounty, but their own survival. They stand close to one other for unrealistic safety, within easy reaching distance. I smile as I charge forward. I ignore the arrow that buries itself into my shoulder and quickly dispatch of both mikos with no problem at all. Shippo is finished with the killing of the five monks. I turn to see Sesshomaru standing in the clearing with red eyes. He Is most certainly pissed.

I bow at the waist and twist my head to the side, showing my submission to the great Demon Lord of the West. He growls at me and moves forward. After a few steps, he is in his humanoid form staring at me.

"Mi' Lord," I said calmly.

"What is with you kitsune and meddling in other people's business," demands Sesshomaru with only a slight tinges of anger in his voice which be undetectable were I anyone else.

"I am sorry mi' Lord, if we have offended you. We heard the screams of young Rin and came running. If you will excuse us mi' Lord, we have somewhere else to be at right now," I state with a lower bow of my waist.

I turn and start running, but am stopped by a barrier. I growl lowly at his audacity. Sesshomaru grabs me by my neck and slams me against the other side of the barrier.

"You dare to turn your back on me bitch," Sesshomaru's inner demon growls out.

"Yes, I dare Sesshomaru. I have spent many years in battle. Most of the battles against demons and half demons who have thought themselves higher than me just because I am a female," I reply just as angry as him for rough handling me for a stupid reason, "I have survived in places where other people would have died."

"Who are you?" demands Sesshomaru stiffly.

"Shippo is she your mother?" Rin asks suddenly.

"She is my adopted mother," Shippo answers Rin with a smile after a moment's hesitation.

"Mother we need to leave now if we are going to reach the village in time for you to be of any use to Sango," Shippo reminds me.

"Ah, thank you for reminding me," I reply.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin yells causing me to flinch because of her nearness to my sensitive ears.

"Yes, Rin it is me," I say as Sesshomaru finally releases me from his grip. "Come Shippo," I command.

"Return to my castle in three weeks kitsunes," commands Sesshomaru.

Shippo and I nod, as we head out of the clearing and towards the old slayer village. So, he wants an explanation does he? He will have to wait longer than three weeks; I plan on staying in the village until next spring.

"Do not be late or I will hunt you down and kill the slayer, monk, and their offspring," orders Sesshomaru, loud enough for me to hear.

I growl loud enough that he can hear me, but low enough that no other demons in the area can hear of my dissension. Shippo softly chuckles knowing that I had most likely planned on making him wait, before he said that. I shake my head and just pick up the pace. I want to be able to spend as much time with my adopted family. It takes us a day and a half of traveling, nonstop for us to arrive at the old slayer village. We were met at the gates by a heavily pregnant Sango and a slightly older Miroku. Both had their weapons ready.

"Have you come just to cause us more problems? You are different than the last batch. Go tell your master that it shall always end in the same way, defeat," yells Sango nearly breaking my very sensitive ear drums.

Thank you all for reading. I hope you all enjoyed t. Please let me know what you thought thank you. The other parts should be updated soon. I will try to update one chapter every day or two until this is caught up with Dokuga.


	2. Returning Home

Wow thanks for the review guys. In less than ten hours I have received four reviews for the first chapter and very many favorites adding. Thank you all I hope you enjoy this chapter.

For readers of this on Dokuga, I have changed this some since I put it on Dokuga. New things have been added and some things have been changed to go with what I want for the future chpters.

Chapter 2: Returning Home

"Calm down Sango. It is only me and Kagome. Kami above I hope I haven't changed that much in the past ten years," Shippo told Sango. "Okaa-san, can we hurry up? You know I hate traveling like we just did even if it is for such a short time," asked Shippo.

"Shippo is that you. I barely recognize you," yells Miroku almost breaking my poor ear drums.

I wince in pain and one of my tails moves in agitation. That is twice in nearly five minutes that they have almost busted my eardrums, Lord. Now I know why Sesshomaru always commanded us to be silent every time we started screaming. I sigh as Shippo and I move to stand closer to Sango and Miroku.

"Wow Kagome you look really beautiful. I forgot how wonderful you looked," Miroku says smiling at me.

"So what have you guys come back for?" asks Sango.

Before, I could answer Sango bends over at the waist in pain. I rush to her side and picked her up. I quickly follow her scent, all the way back to their hut. It seems that my vision was right. Shippo runs in with a pail of water and places it over the fire, before leaving the room to keep Miroku occupied while Sango is giving birth.

"Kagome what is wrong? The baby is not supposed to be here for at least another week," Sango cries out in unhappiness.

"Relax Sango, some babies like to come early. I think it is because you are carrying twins," I tell her in a soothing voice.

"What?" she gasps, as a contraction hits her.

"Twins, Sango," I whisper. "Relax and do not fight your body, let it do the work for now," I order while rubbing soothing circles across her hands.

I start to prepare some tea to help Sango relax and sooth away some of the pain in a small kettle. One of my tails grabs a few rags from my bag, while one other places water in the left pail over the fire, so I could have some heated water for later. Twelve hours pass and finally Sango give birth to twins. Two black haired boys with green eyes. I clean wrapped them up in light blue cotton cloth, before handing them back to their mother. Sango sighs contently, at finally being able to hold her little boys. I walk out of the room to fetch Miroku. I come back a few seconds later, with him just an anxious step behind me. I step out of his way, as soon as I step into the room.

"A few minutes and then you need to get some sleep Sango. I will care for the babes while you sleep," I tell them as I turn to face the door way.

"Alright," she replied sleepily.

I smile at the young family in front of me. I headed outside and looked at the rising sun. Shippo turned to look at me. I smile at him and he returned it.

"So she delivered the twins huh? Miroku just would not relax," Shippo complains in a whining voice.

"What were you expecting, a father standing calmly waiting for his kits to be born?" I ask him .

"I would think Sesshomaru would," he replies, as I slide down the wall to sit next to him tiredly.

"I think he would be one of those that would be trying to figure out what was wrong. He would most likely growl at the midwife and try to kill her," I say jokingly with a slight chuckle.

"I see that as a premonition and watch that be you Okaa-san," Shippo laughs.

"The day he comes to ask me that question, is the day I finally run from him in full abilities," I tell him with all seriousness.

"Even if it was Rin," he demands with a slight frown on his face.

"Yes even for her. He would be both a protective father and grandfather. Oh lord for that reason, I would be out of this country the moment I found out she was pregnant," I tell him

We stare at each other for a second and then break down laughing. I will fall over laughing the day that happens, and it will be the day hell freezes and pigs fly. Sesshomaru would never trust me a miko with his pup or grand pup. I can see that day now. I start laughing even harder. People in the streets stare at us in confusion and wondering if we are insane or drugged up.

"Okaa-san, how long shall we stay here?" asks Shippo.

"We can stay a maximum of two weeks after that we shall leave. I do not want to be late to this stupid, demanded meeting with Sess. I can picture us being late by five minutes," I reply as I come down from my laughing high.

Shippo looks at me for a second and his eyes clouded over in thought. A few seconds later he releases a gasp of surprise.

"He would start storming over here to fetch us," Shippo guesses with a smile crossing his face.

I can tell that mischief is crossing his mind. Oh, this is not good. I have been a bad influence over him these past ten years. Oh but we can have un with this.

"Leaving behind his swords in his rush," I suggest.

"Nice one. He gets attacked by a group of holy people," he continues.

"A few miles away from us and we have to go to the rescue," I say continuing right after him.

"Again," we finish in unison.

"Ah, it is so much fun to make jokes about Sesshomaru when he is nowhere near by," I say smiling.

"Yea, but just in case we should drop it," Shippo says looking around, just in case.

"You are right. I should go and break up the lovely couple. Come one Shippo," I order walking back to the hut.

We walk in to their bedroom and see that Miroku is lying down next to Sango, with the babes lying in between them. I pick up the babes and carry them into the entrance room, where Shippo is heating up the goat's milk. I had prepared earlier in the day. He pours the drink into bottles that I brought back with me from the future. I sit down and gently rock the babes to sleep. A few hours later, they wake up and start to fuss. I feed one of the twins, while Shippo feeds the other. Soon they are asleep again and I place them back in the bed with Sango and Miroku.

Half an hour later, a messenger comes running in.

"Miroku, Sango-sama there is more demons at the gate ready to attack!" yell the messenger.

"Hush, you fool they are asleep. Show us the way and we will fight these demons," I whisper harshly.

Shippo and I head out the door. Shippo drags the poor messenger behind him so that he does not disturb Miroku, Sango, or the twins. We march over to the wall surrounding the village. When we get to the wall, I see many of the warriors of the village already standing on the wall waiting for orders. I come to a stop at the wall on top of the gates. The demons close to the wall are all nekos. The all stare at me as I come into view. Each one of them hisses as they see that I am a demon inside of a taija village.

"Three tail kitsune what are you doing inside of a taija village. Have you turned against your own kind," demands the leader.

"I have had connection with this village for most of my life. I will defend them with everything in my being. I suggest you go back to your master and tell him the three tailed kitsune defends this village," I tell the nekos.

They hiss even louder at me commanding both them and their leader. I watch as they starting getting angry and moving around in agitation. I smile as they run towards the wall.

"Archers fire," I yell as I jump down to the ground with Shippo just one second behind me.

I run across the ground faster than any of the neko ever could. The first neko to meet me raises his claws to attack me. I dodge to the side as I draw Mizu Doragan from its sheath before running the neko through the heart. I move swiftly through the group of fifty neko killing a ten before I am attacked by the leader of the neko youkai. He swings his sword at my head and I duck beneath it. He jumps back just as I make a shallow cut across his chest. He lunges back at me. I dodge to the side but the sword makes a shallow cut across my arm. I bare my teeth at him with a hissing growl coming out of my throat. I move faster than most people and demons could see and slice his head clear off.

"It is over. Your commander is dead. Go back to your leader and give him my message and do not take it lightly. Should I hear of another attack I shall hunt him down and kill him to ensure that this village can live in peace for once in its long life," I command the neko before turning back to enter the city.

Shippo follows close behind me. The sounds of the neko fleeing make me smirk for they have taken my warning seriously. I walk into the city and back to Sango and Miroku's home.

Alright. I will update this again soon. The latest I will update is tomorrow at 3:35. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you all have suggestions, I would be gald to hear them. This story is currently at 8 chapters on Dokuga but I am making changes to it as I add it on here.


	3. A Proposition

Chapter 3: A Proposition

For next two weeks, Shippo and I help Sango adjust to the life of a mother. At night I take over caring for the babies, so that Sango could sleep with no interruptions, at least for this short time. Each night the young ones always woke around midnight, and I fed them goat's milk from a bottle. Shippo always plays with them, until they start to droop tiredly. During the day, Sango and I spent time in her garden, preparing for the coming winter, while Miroku and Shippo go about demon hunting.

"Come on Kagome! Can you guys just stay for another two days?" begs Sango.

"I would like for me and Shippo to arrive at our meeting with Sesshomaru early, so that we can get it over with," I tell her.

Sango sighs," Fine, but I want you to come and visit us every once in a while. You have been a blessing to us in the past two weeks."

"I will try, but it all depends on how things go with Sesshomaru and what we are doing," I reply honestly with a small smile of encouragement.

"Good bye Kagome," whispers Sango on the verge of tears.

"Good bye Lady Kagome," says Miroku with a smile on his face

Shippo and I hug both of them, before walking out of the gates and towards the Western Palace. The journey to the Western Palace takes us a little under three days. The land was so beautiful in the fall; the trees were losing their leaves. The mixer of colors, even after ten years of being a demon, never ceased to amaze me in their verity and shades. Each night we stop for a few hours to allow our muscles to relax and to put a little bit of food in our stomachs. We finally approached the gates of the Western Palace and stop just ten feet from the guards.

"State your business," demands the left guard with a look of disgust on his face.

"We were asked by Lord Sesshomaru to come for a meeting with him," I answer with no reaction to his expression.

"As if my lord would ask for a meeting with you riffraff," growls the right inu demon.

"Be careful with your tongue mutt. You can just as easily lose it with those words. You will talk to my Okaa-san with respect for her station," demands Shippo with a hissing growl in his voice.

"That is enough Shippo. They are guards and doing their job, but some manners may need to be instilled. Do not make me yell for Sesshomaru or better yet . . .," I say with a smirk crossing my face. "RIIIINNNNN!"

A few seconds later I hear, "Kagome-sama," being yelled from a young girl's throat nearby.

I smile carefully at the guards, as I pass them by knowing that if I take it too far I might have to hurt a few of Sesshomaru's guards in self-defense of course. Both guards are stunned by my yell and surprised by my knowing of the Lord's ward let alone her name. Rin runs to me and grabs me in a tight hug for a few seconds.

"Thank you for saving me a few weeks ago, Kagome-sama. Lord Sesshomaru is in a meeting right now, but will be out for dinner. If you and Shippo want to stay with me for a few hours, while he finishes the meeting," Rin says cheerfully.

"That will not be necessary Rin. This Sesshomaru is finished with the meeting and will go discuss things with the miko, kitsune demoness and the kit," Sesshomaru states in an unemotional voice.

"Hey! I am not a kit anymore and why must every demon call mother that," growls Shippo.

"To us you are Shipp. You are very much younger than both of us in maturity, age, and body. They call me that because that is what I am," I remind him while trying to hide a wide smile behind my hand.

"Uh, mom I am 179 years old. I think I am older than you," Shippo tells me.

"Technically, I am 761 years old, Shippo so I am older," I state smugly.

Shippo growls at me, while Sesshomaru simply glares at the both of us to shut up. I shake my head at both of them and motion for him to lead the way. I can see that Sesshomaru is holding back a snort at my having commanded him to do something. Sesshomaru leads us down many corridors of luxury and amazing beauty. The walls were either decorated with paintings of silver inu or the crescent moon which symbolizes of the Royal Western Family Line. We walk up a set of stairs and finally come to a set of double doors. The doors are decorated with an inu howling at a crescent moon while standing in a clearing surrounded by forestry. We follow Sesshomaru into the room and Shippo gasps in amazement. The walls are lined with book cases, stuffed to the brim with books and scrolls. The one window in the room had curtains split to the sides to allow the sun and moonlight into the room. The curtains are white with a blue crescent on them. Kami, I know that their house symbol is a crescent moon, but does that mean it has to be on everything in this palace. No, the answer to that is no. It should only be in places that are of utmost importance.

Sesshomaru sits behind his desk, and Shippo and I come to stand across from him at the desk. Sesshomaru begins to write up some things, while we stand there. Shippo starts twitching with aggravation and impatience at him having brought us here and giving no further explanation. That is another reason, why I still consider him a kit. I stare at him, giving him a silent order to be still and be patient. He stills for a few minutes, but continues not very long after. I give a slight sigh and just continue standing there unmoving. In the past ten years, I have learned to control my urges to move around and talk nonstop. Shippo still had a ways to go, before he masters it. We wait another ten minutes and finally Sesshomaru finished with what he was doing. He handed me a scroll, he was working on and another to Shippo. I looked down at it and gasp, it is a contract.

"I am in need of an advisor, who can take over the duties of my future mate and can teach Rin without being prejudice towards her," he explains looking at me. Then he turns his gaze to Shippo and says, "I am in need of a new captain of the castle guard, because my last one was killed in a battle three months ago he was replaced by a member selected temporarily by the council.

"Why not put okaa-san in that spot," Shippo asks with sharpness to his voice as if asking if I am not good enough for the position.

"I would place Kagome in that position but you will have so much to do already and you have been teaching the kit so he knows much from learning from you," Sesshomaru explains to me directly.

I look down at my contract and read what he was offering. He was going to give me a Countess status and a land grant, as well as two hundred gold, three hundred and fifty silver, and a month off a year. All of this was very generous, considering most people with the positions he was offering never had any off time, because they couldn't leave their duties unattended and their lord might need them. I sigh and look over at Sesshomaru.

"This is very generous my Lord. If Shippo has no disagreements, I accept your offer. I would love to teach Rin and running a house hold should be easier than keeping a city thriving," I tell him.

"What of advising me?" he questions.

"I will do that as well my Lord," I answer with a low bow.

"I agree as well my Lord," replies Shippo with a bow as well.

"Good. Sign the contract," he orders.

I take the quill he offered me and slice my thumb with it, before signing my name in blood. Shippo does the same with another quill Sesshomaru offers him. I hand the quill and scroll back to him and he wipe off the quill, before signing the contract. He does the same to Shippo's, before placing them in his desk.

"Kagome, the office for house affairs is a floor down and is the first door on the right. Both of you got here just in time for a meeting of the Cardinal Lords, which is happening in the next few days," Sesshomaru told us.

"I will see to it that everything is prepared for their arrival, my Lord," I reply smoothly.

"Good. Be prepared for males seeking you out, for your power and trying to steal you away from my palace. They will want you, because White Kitsunes are said to be good at politics and many other things. Be careful," he orders.

"Of course my Lord," I say with a bow.

Shippo bow, just before we both leave the room. I head down to my office and he heads off to watch the soldiers train, while trying not to interfere, so he can get a handle on what they are capable of. Both of us are experienced in the fields we are working and what the other one is doing as well. Ten years of helping villages become better in their running and the defense of them can do that to a person.

Alright that is the end of this chapter and sorry for the longer wait but I had something else to do before I could update this. Please comment. Thanks guys, bye.


	4. Preparing For The Cardinal Lords

Sorry for the wait guys but I had a weekend of running. I did not stop running once I started so I had no time to upload this.

Chapter 4: Preparing For The Cardinal Lords

For the last three days, I have been sitting in my office giving approval to ideas or making changes to scrolls. Before I started the scrolls they were in piles from the floor to about half way to the ceiling. The bad thing is that the ceiling is fifteen feet tall. In the mornings, Rin comes to me for lessons. I teach her: advanced math (for the feudal era), philosophy, etiquette, diplomacy, and politics. I have a feeling Sesshomaru will one day want to use her to be an ambassador between him and humans so that there may be an end to a war between humans and demons.

A knock on my door causes me to look up from my work wondering who needs my assistance now. Sierra comes walking in and bows at the waist before coming to a stop in front of my desk.

"My lady, the rooms have been cleaned and prepared to your specifications," Sierra tells me.

"And the large dining hall," I demand not missing a beat.

"It has been cleaned and the draperies have been prepared for hanging the day of the welcoming meal," Sierra replies.

"Good job. I want the bathing chambers cleaned by the end of tomorrow. I will be walking around later to see what the progress has been on the dance hall," I tell her.

"As you wish my lady," she says.

"What have I said about calling me my lady? It makes me seem like I am lord Sesshomaru's mate or that I am very old," I remind her.

"I am sorry Kagome-sama," Sierra says with a bow.

"Close enough. Go back to your job Sierra," I order with a sigh.

Sierra bows lower and slowly leaves the room. I turn back to the scrolls. I have had to redo all the scrolls because Sesshomaru left Jaken in charge while he had no one to take over the running of the house hold. Under Jaken's care, the palace has become unclean in unused areas and the servant areas. The bathing areas for the servants have been the worst and the unused dining hall was a close second. Under me, I have started placing a rule where each bathing area must be cleaned once a week twice if it becomes extremely dirty and must be straightened up after each use if it is used by nobles. The unused areas are to be cleaned once a month and a few days before important events. I do not see how the servants allowed their own bathing quarters to become so unclean.

Two hours later, my door is slammed open. I look up and see that Shippo is storming towards me very angry. Okay what have these idiots done to make Shippo so angry that his eyes are bleeding red. I motion for him to sit down in the seat across from me.

"What has happened to get you all riled up Shippo," I ask.

"The idiots have proven to be more stupid than I thought they were. I was looking at the battalions warrior proportions today and there is a huge mistake among them for the way things are going at this moment, "Shippo says.

Shippo left my door open and Sesshomaru steps into the room. He leans against the wall listening to what Shippo has to say about his army. I give Shippo no indication that someone else has entered the room.

"So let me guess something is very much out of whack," I ask?

"Yes the battalions have absolutely no archers and those that do only have four or five at the most. It is a big disadvantage mother and you know it. You have seen what happens when you don't have archers can do to lands of this size," Shippo tells me.

"That is the way it has been for many centuries. We have had no need for archers for many hundreds of years," Sesshomaru says making Shippo jump in surprise.

"That can get both of you killed," I tell them. "My lord, that not mean you should not have them. We have a saying in village, 'Anything can and will happen.' Meaning what can happen will happen in the least unexpected moment. Many civilizations have fallen for this reason."

"So you have traveled, advisor," Sesshomaru demands in a growl.

"Yes my lord. I also have read a history of how many have fallen for not preparing for the unexpected. I have seen what happens to a city when a lord does not prepare for a rebellion and is taken down for his folly," I tell him.

"Do what will improve this situation but do not mess with the soldiers orders. Am I clear kitsune," demands Sesshomaru.

"Yes my lord. I will change the soldiers training and increase it by another hour a day," Shippo says with a bow from his chair.

Sesshomaru walks quickly from the room and slams the door close behind him. I cover my ears just in time to save them from being deafened by the volume of the slam. Shippo just barely covers his ears in time. Shippo turns back to me a few seconds after the door has been shut. He runs his hands through his hair trying to calm down some.

"What has put a stick up his ass today?" Shippo asks.

"Most likely the archers have been like this since his father's time and there has been no real need for them so he has let them slide by. Now that he has us telling him that it is unsafe, he is figuring out that we are right and seeing that he has endangered his people," I tell him.

"I know it is hard to be a lord but he must become open to new ideas or things will become worse with time," Shippo says.

"I know Shippo. All we can do is prepare him for the future that may very well come," I tell him.

Shippo stands and opens the door. He pauses before exiting the room.

"I will do my best mother to ensure Lord Sesshomaru is on his throne for a very long time," he says before leaving the room and gently shutting it.

I continue on with my work for another hour before going around the palace to see how the preparations were coming. Many of the things were finished and the others will be done by the time the Cardinal Lords arrive in two days.

I wake at dawn, two days later and got dressed in a white kimono with the family symbol on the back of it. I brushed my hair behind my ears and put a few jaded barrettes in it. I put Mizu Doragon and my sai in their sheaths on my left side. As I walk down stairs to start greeting guests in the entrance hall, I see Shippo coming down in similar attire except his is black yakuta and has hakamas. I smile at him and turn to wait for Lord Sesshomaru. He walks out of his wing of the castle and quickly walks past us. I take up the spot two feet behind him and to his left while Shippo takes the same position on his right. The Lords of the other lands are standing outside already waiting for us.

"Welcome to the Western Castle," Sesshomaru states to the room.

Shippo and I bow just barely to the other lords. The servants, all of which stand behind and ahead us, all bow to the Cardinal Lords.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I see you have taken a new mistress as well as a new captain. She seems to be such a meek and weak thing," Taji, the Northern Lord, smirked.

Sesshomaru growled at the insult to his honor, and Shippo growled at his implying his mother was a common slut or whore. I raised my hand to placate both men and show them I would handle it. Taji scoffs at both of them calming at my words. I move quicker than a blink of an eye, coming to stand right behind Taji.

"So I am a whore and I am weak am I. For your information Lord Taji, I am pure and have killed many in my life time. If I was weak, I couldn't do this now could I," I whisper in his ear.

I kicked him in the back sending him flying into a wall, across the room. I moved back to my position behind Sesshomaru. Taji rose back up quickly and growled at me.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. One more chapter and I am done with the already prewritten chapters. I should have the next chapter up some time this week. I really enjoy this coming chapter. It is a combination of many emotions.


	5. Dinning With the Cardinal Lords

Chapter 5: Dinning With the Cardinal Lords

Taji moves to lunge at me but Sesshomaru steps in his way. Taji growls loudly but Sesshomaru growls back louder and with more power.

"Enough, this Sesshomaru will not have this happen in his court yard," growls Sesshomaru. "The meeting starts soon. Follow me."

"I challenge the whore," growls Taji.

"We will fight tomorrow, for now the meeting takes precedence over any hurt pride of yours," I growl.

Taji grumbles but follows at the back of the group. Western Palace servants lead the Cardinal Lords' Families and servants to their quarters. The lords and their advisors fallow Sesshomaru, Shippo, and I to the meeting room. Soon we arrive at the meeting room and everyone stands by their chairs. My chair is two to the left of Sesshomaru as his head and only advisor. Shippo's chair is directly to the right of Sesshomaru. Once all of the Cardinal Lords and their advisors are situated at their own tables in the direction they command, the meeting begins.

"Kagome," says Sesshomaru in a demanding tone.

"Yes, my lord," I reply letting my tails come out of my kimono.

I hid my tails from the lords earlier to keep people from panicking and trying to kill me before the meeting. Now that we are in the meeting room no one can kill me until tomorrow. Ah, the laws they put up to save their own hides help me just as much as them.

"So you have been hiding that you have a white three tailed fox in your service," comments Raj lord of the south.

"I have just recently obtained her and her adopted son who is the captain of my army. Now let us get down to business," Sesshomaru commands.

For the next eight hours, the lords and their advisors argue treaties, trades, taxes on trade, and other political worries. I put my input quite often and every time the lords stare at me in wonder for my knowledge. Most likely they just pass it of as an ability of being a white three tailed fox. Taji always looks at me in anger no matter what.

Around five the meeting is finished and the lords look a little pleased with what they were able to grab for themselves until next year's meeting. I stand and lead them to the dining hall where almost everyone is waiting for us so that the meal may begin. I stand behind my chair and wait like everyone else for the final person. I look around and realize that the missing person is Ari, princess of the north.

A few seconds later, Ari walks in. I hear the guards at the door growl in anger at her audacity. Ari smiles thinking they think she looks sexy. Sesshomaru looks at her and growls as well. Ari's smile widens even more thinking that it is a growl of lust. I can tell that the growl is the complete opposite of what she thinks and is one of disgust. I let a small groan escape from my throat at the indecency of the girl. If she keeps this up, she will be the laughing stalk of the whole royal court.

Ari is wearing a kimono with a neckline that shows almost all of her cleavage and is practically see through. The front of the kimono allows you to see all of her legs up to her upper thighs. Of course the poor thing had to go and choose the color yellow which looks good on almost no one and even worse on her with red hair and brown eyes.

"Go back to your room child," I order barely keeping in my laughter at her immaturity.

"Who are you to command me whore," demands the insolent child.

"I am in charge of the house hold here, child. I can decide whether or not you should even be served food in this hall. Now go change before you embarrass yourself even more," I command.

"I will not. You are just jealous that I am prettier and thinner than you and that I am the mate to be of lord Sesshomaru," she says swaying her hips as she walks over towards the open seat between Sesshomaru and me.

"Go change, now Ari," commands Sesshomaru.

"But Sesshy, I am doing this to show you what is yours," whines Ari.

"Do not call me that and we are not and have never been mate to be. You will listen to the head of my house hold or suffer the consequences," growls Sesshomaru.

"She is getting in the way of you mating me is she not," hisses Ari. "I will not stand for some village whore stealing my place. I challenge you, whore."

"What is with your northern royalty and calling me a whore and challenging me? Like your fathers challenge, I accept your challenge and it will be shortly after I face your father," I growl out lowly.

The little brat walks out of the room growling that she will take her meal in her room. The castles servants look to me for conformation of this, and I nod to tell them to give her a meal for the night. The meal passes by quickly and almost in silence. Most of the lords are looking forward to the challenge fight between me and the two members of the Northern royalty. I can hear them already making bets about who will win wither fight. Most of them are against me winning against the Northern Lord let alone surviving that battle and facing his daughter in any good shape.

Shippo shakes his head at their naivety. He knows that I can take good care of myself and fight off almost any person who wants to cause harm to me and mine. Anyone that threatens me or what I consider mine is really in trouble. Ari has broken both of those.

I know that if she becomes Sesshomaru's mate, she will kill Rin even if Sesshomaru commands her not to. If a demoness feels threatened by someone in their mate's household they can order the killing of or the torture of that person until they feel safe. Most female demonesses take full advantage of this. Thus the bitch is a threat to one I consider my own, Rin. Around night fall, Sesshomaru stands up from his seat and welcomes his guests to stroll through the gardens and the guest library. I stand and head up to my office preparing myself for the sight of all the work I am going to have to do. I arrive at my office and see that instead of paper work I have many demonesses in the room with cuts and bruises. I growl loudly already knowing who it was that made these cuts upon the female servants of this house.

"I shall get revenge for you all tomorrow," I tell them in a low agitated voice.

"We know that my lady but that is not why we are here. We have come to report how things have gone throughout the day," Isabella tells me.

I sit at my desk taking notes on how things have gone until around midnight when all of the information has been given to me. I walk back to my room and prepare for bed before going to sleep.


	6. A Fight of Rights

Hello everyone and so sorry for the long wait for this chapter I have been busy with school and my other stories have been keeping my attention. I will try and keep updating this one once a week but no promises. So here is the sixth chapter just sit back and enjoy.

A Fight of Rights

As the sun comes up, most of the household starts to awaken and prepare for the fights to come in the next hour. I have been up for the last hour or so preparing for the fight soon to come. I am currently dress in a knee length white kimono and an ankle length hakama. The kimono has the light blue crescent moon on the back. The obi is black symbolizing that I am a fighter and a good one at that. A few minutes later, Sierra walks in and looks at me in confusion. She is most likely thinking I would still be asleep right now so I smile gently at her.

"I am used to rising early but as of late I have been indulging myself with sleeping in some," I tell her.

"Oh, may I escort you my lady," she asks?

"I would be glad for you to escort me to my challenge," I reply as I stand up slowly from the bed.

Sierra offers me her arm to guide me to the training area. As we pass through the hallways, all of the servants bow low to me in a show of respect and hope, and some of them mutter encouragements. I keep my head held high and nod to those who offer me encouragement. It is not often that an advisor let alone a peasant born are challenged in a fight by a cardinal. By not often, I mean it has happened only once or twice before in the history of cardinal lords. Even then it would have happened between a lord and his advisor not between a cardinal lord and a different cardinal lord's advisor.

Guards just stare at me not really acknowledging me because they have been put in their places by Shippo's training and harsh words. It is sad but necessary for all they know I could be here for my own reasons and mean harm to the palace and its inhabitants even if I am the one that trained the one they call General. Many people are already there waiting at the training area for the challenges to begin.

'Look at her all arrogant looking. She needs to be put in her place. She is just a head of household and mother to the head of the army,' whispers one woman from a group of gossipers.

She is most likely a servant of Taji. Most of the people in this area know of me at least by tale. I take my spot and begin to stretch while waiting for Taji to get here. Shippo comes over and stands next to me in his general's outfit. He is quiet in his support but he is radiating the calm that we both use to keep each other calm when one of us is about to face an opponent by ourselves. It is our way of supporting each other while seeming to be tough. I always laugh at how intimidating we are to others when we do this. He helps me through some of the more complicated stretches that we use for challenges. Most would think that no one would challenge me with my miko and fox demon powers but many have just so that they could obtain one of my tails or my fur.

'Utoh, those two should watch out, if the head general is supporting her she must be good,' man whispers.

'You must not know her. That is her son but still if he has that position she must have trained him very well,' an older man replies.

Many people around us whisper things along those lines while waiting. A few minutes later, Sesshomaru comes into the area followed by Taji and Ari as well as the other cardinal lords. Sesshomaru stops, at the midpoint between what is mine and Taji's side at the front of the crowd. I step away from Shippo as Taji steps into his place.

"This will be an, any weapon fight," I tell him.

"Fine with me," he says with a smirk.

I nod my head and move into my fighting stance. My body is perfectly balanced while all my muscles are lose so that at a moment's notice I can quickly move out of my spot. Taji draws his sword most likely thinking that just because I did not draw my sword I cannot be a very good fighter with it. A second after drawing his sword, he charges forward. He swings his sword at my head but I duck under the swing and kick him in the chest sending him clear across the area. Before he can regain a sense of where he is, I come in for another attack. I come in from his left and punch his arm. He moves back slightly saving himself from a full blow. I barely register the gasp of the crowd as I move into a flurry of combinations of kicks and punch keeping Taji on his toes.

I pull back some making it seem as if I tiring and need a small break in the fight. Taji takes the bait and comes running forward and aims for my midsection. I dodge the sword, and he comes back at me with his claws. I grab his hand and move to the side using his momentum to allow him to slide past me. I pull his hand high above his head and jump onto his back forcing him to the ground. I take one of my sai and slam it down on his wrist causing him to growl in pain as his fingers let go of the sword. I use all of my weight to hold him down as I kick the sword away from our fighting forms.

Beneath me he starts to struggle but I have years of grappling training with Shippo. We both taught each other by trial and error. I keep my weight on top of him; my knees pin his arms to the ground. I know that this is a painful maneuver. Shippo and I messed around with this quite a bit perfecting it and have used it to our advantages in many fights which were mostly won by submission. The feeling of some ones knees being press into the top of your hand is excruciating. It feels like just a little more pressure and the bones could break, shatter, or dislocate permanently. My calves are settled over top of his hips keeping them pinned. I hear the watchers gasp as I move my teeth down over his throat and growl at him ordering him to submit to end the challenge.

My body is jerked back as someone yanks one of my very sensitive tails. A hiss escapes from my throat as the yank causes me to go flying through the air behind my attacker. I growl as I land on my feet before pushing off the ground back at the person. Before the interrupter can even turn to look at me, I am on them and preparing to rip their throat out. I grab them by the neck and force the person against the nearest wall. Baring my fangs in the persons face, I take a close look and see that it is Ari who grabbed one of my tails.

"You should know better than to grab a foxes tail darling we know so many ways to make other people lives miserable with absolutely no trace of who did it," I whisper so quietly in her ear that no one else can hear it. "But of course you will not live long enough to truly regret having pulled my tail."

I do not look up at her face as I allow my fangs to sink deeply into her neck. I feel her blood flow down my face and start dripping down to the ground. I hit the major arteries on either side of her throat. She will bleed out completely in less than five minutes. I let go of her throat with a slight yank and back up. Ari collapses to the ground clutching her throat as if putting her hand there will stop the bleeding and save her life. Nothing can save her, not even her own healing rates. Her healing rates depend on her youkai levels, which if you lose lots of blood depletes and depletes very quickly.

A growl from behind me causes me to turn around and stare at my old opponent. Taji leaps for me in his anger; I duck beneath his lunge. When he is directly over my head, I kick him in the stomach sending him flying into his daughter. The sound of them both hitting the wall causes most of the spectators to flinch. Taji jumps up to his feet and begins to check over his daughter's body. From what I can see on his face she is dead now.

'She was really weak if she died that fast,' Ice tells me.

'Agreed. There is no way Sesshomaru would have had her as a mate or even a breeder,' I reply.

I focus back on my opponent as he grabs his daughter and turns to glare at me. He bares his fangs at me and crouches down. His eyes carry the promise of death but it will take more than him and his soldiers to bring me to deaths door steps let alone into death itself.

"I will have my revenge," he growls out.

"She was in the right Taji. She interrupted your challenge with Kagome and had the audacity to yank on her tail. Ari pulled on the tail of a demon willing to put her in her place. If it had been another demon of greater stature Ari could have been tortured before killed instead of killed immediately. Be grateful, my advisor decided to have mercy in that way on your daughter. Ari was no child and knew what she was doing so there is no excuse for her actions," Sesshomaru tells him in a completely emotionless voice.

The feeling of Sesshomaru's spiking aura causes goose bumps to rise on my skin. Most demons fall to their knees around us but I force myself to not bow down doing so would only give Taji an opening. I back up some as Taji's aura expand indicating that he is preparing to change. Scales begin to replace skin and wings pop out from his back to prepare him for the escape from the palace with the body of his child.

Before he finishes the change into a dragon, he bites out, "There will be retribution to pay for my daughter's death."

Taji lunges into the air as soon as his change finishes and he has his daughter in his claws.. Shippo moves to go after him the threat but I place my hand on his shoulder. A shake of my head, and Shippo backs off knowing that one day Taji will get his when the time is right. It make take some time but his time will come.

Alright that is all for now. Bye guys until later.


	7. Elite

Hello and welcome to the 7 chapter of The Calling. I am sorry for the long wait but school has been making me very busy but here it is. Sit back and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 7: Elite

A few hours after the challenge between me and Taji all of the noble lords have cleared out of the palace. None of them want to take the chance of upsetting Sesshomaru with approaching me and commenting about the battle that occurred. Sesshoumaru maybe like an icicle but even he has his limits.

My office feels as if it is too small and I have never been really claustrophobic. I get up and move to start a round of looking around to see how the cleaning up of the palace after the leaving of the Cardinal Lords. Saya comes into the room and bows to me.

"Lady Kagome, Master Sesshoumaru has summoned you to his study," Saya tells me before fleeing the room.

I flinch just as the door closes behind her. Damn it all. I move as slow as I can without taking a chance of offending him. Sesshomaru has been emitting a deadly aura ever since the other Cardinal Lords have left.

Kami above save me from his torture, I pray.

I think if he was not emitting that aura people would be going into panic mode. The thing is no one wants to have the owner of the deathly aura focused on them. The bad thing is that I am being summoned into the lion's den. I take a deep breath before I knock on his study door. A growl is the answer to my knock. I open the door slowly and allow myself to ever slowly enter the room.

For the first time in my life, I kneel to someone. Never have I felt Sesshomaru's aura feel so wild, dangerous, and untamed. He has always kept a firm hold over his emotions and aura. Today's events have had a very harsh effect on him. I allow myself to slide into a very deep kowtow. My forehead pressed against the ground, my stomach pressed fully to my legs, and my chest as close to the ground as it can get. I am not taking any chance of making him angry for not showing proper behavior for one who is considered lower part of the pack or of a lesser pack.

I know that in his beast mind he considers my pack of Shippo and I lesser than his and in Youkai terms we are. We have no noble blood even though one of us is a three tailed white fox. We are an extremely small pack. Some would even not call us a pack because it is only the two of us. A small growl of accepting and I know I have at least temporarily escaped being skinned alive. Even if he sees me as an ally and the head of his household as well as a teacher to Rin, it will not stop him from harming me when he is in this kind of state.

"Woman, what has been done to prepare the household for the oncoming danger," Sesshomaru's beast growls at me in the Inu language.

"I have not started yet my lord. If it is your wish I will start gathering supplies for a siege and start to have commands sent to have the walls prepared for such an event," I reply also in the language of the inu.

I may not be an inu but I know the language because of my fox blood. My head rises a little but I quickly return it back to the position of a full kowtow when he growls in anger.

Damn it all. I am walking such a thin line that even the thinnest sheet of paper is five times thicker than it. Damn it. He agreed with what I did. Why is he so upset about this, I ask my demon.

'Most likely he will elaborate in a moment,' she tells me.

For many moments, Sesshomaru is silent. My eyes roll up to look at him. His eyes are flashing back and forth between red and amber. Sesshomaru is fighting back for control and is winning. I am just about to let out a sigh of relief when I realize he is still releasing that deadly aura of his.

"Woman it is you who is the indirect reason for the killing of my people. For this very reason it is you who will be in charge of defending this place," Sesshomaru orders with a growl.

"If that will please you, my lord, I shall do it. I would like to make a request to create an elite force separate from the army," I request lowering my eyes back to the floor.

Sesshomaru releases a sigh and slowly his aura decreases in its' intensity. I jerk in surprise, when he places his hand on my shoulder. Sesshoumaru slowly raises me up to my feet. I look at him glad that the murderous side of him is gone or at least hidden back beneath the surface. I release a sigh of relaxation and force myself not to fall back to the floor in relief. Many other people would have done it but I know that doing such can be seen as a lack of respect and bring the blood beast back to the forefront. That one movement would most likely end in my death.

"I am truly sorry for the inconvenience, my lord. I was not expecting anyone to interfere with either one of my challenges but when she did I was still within my rights of killing her. I am sorry that it will most likely end in battle between the North and West," I whisper just loud enough for him to hear.

"It would have happened sometime in the near future anyways. You have permission to start that elite group but I expect a full report every week on their progress in training. I assume you will be personally training them," Sesshoumaru states as he retakes his seat behind his desk.

"Yes, milord," I respond coming to stand directing in front of his desk.

"I will allow you access to the armory and the blacksmiths for the making of weapons and armor for the elites," he says. "Also you may use the private dojo for training sessions. As I said before I will expect updates and occasional shows of progress. Am I understood, woman?"

"Yes sir. I will start their training tonight and gain a few others as time progresses," I tell him.

"Excellent," he says before going back to his paper work.

I walk out of his study and hurry down to the training grounds where Shippo has gathered the army. I motion Shippo over to me and explain to him what I want. Shippo nods his head before turning his attention back to the army before him.

"Martina, Tsurara, Natani(pronounced Na ta knee like off lion king 2), Saylin, Hana, Sakura, and Hira go with my mother. You will be reporting to her for now on," Shippo commands.

All of the girls step forward and comes to stand in front of me. I nod my head in approval at Shippo's selections. I move away from the army and lead the girls to the private dojo. The girls follow close behind me. None of them want to offend me after display of power earlier today. I slide the private dojo screens open and motion for the girls to precede me into the dojo. I shut the screen behind me and move to stand in the middle of the dojo.

"The Northern Lord has decided to try and take revenge against the West for the death of his daughter. In order to insure that not so many from the West die in this battle, I have decided to take a step in offense. The seven of you will be training with me to become elite warriors. I have the permission of our lord to do this," I tell them.

"How is an all ladies group going to be elite," demands Tsurara.

"Who would suspect that females would be able to fight very well? I can train you to be better warriors than most of the men in this world. You will become fast, flexible, tricky, sneaky, and absolutely deadly in the time we have to complete this training. No aspect of your training will be neglected. I suggest you get some rest because starting tonight you will train with me for a week straight no pauses except for a meal here or there. This will expand your stamina and endurance," I tell them before exiting the dojo to go and arrange the next weeks household orders.


End file.
